A boy and his tanks
by Drekk
Summary: Shinji had vanished for 10 years but now that the angles have begun the attack Shinji has returned but he has some new friends AU obviously OOC this is not cannon
1. Chapter 1

A Boy and His Tanks

Prologue

Arrival

Disclaimer I do not own Evangelion or the books by Leo Frankowski or David Weber.

Gendo Ikari was a man who didn't like it when his carefully laid plans were disrupted. He had planned this very carefully choosing his own child to shoulder this responsibility. However his son had vanished for 10 years.

Gendo looked back at the piece of paper in his hand. After 10 years Shinji had reappeared as if nothing happened. Gendo didn't like this at all especially when two of his section 2 agents sent to acquire the third child were brutally wiped out. Word had gotten to him that Gendo Ikari commander of NERV was looking for him and to his distress it wasn't Shinji that had responded but some female who refused to tell him who she was.

Gendo looked down at the sheet again before pressing a button on his desk. "Fuyutsuki alert Katsuragi and Ikagi that I need to see them immediately."

Without waiting for a reply he turned off the intercom and waited for the two women to enter his office.

When there was a knock on the door Gendo turned to face the door as it opened revealing the two waiting women. Interlacing his fingers in front of his face as he usually did he nod towards the file sitting on the edge of the desk Ritsuko stepped closer to the desk and picked it up, she opened it and glanced over the file quickly.

"So the third child has finally resurfaced." Misato stepped up and looked over her friends shoulder. The blonde woman glanced at the commander and saw an irritated look cross his normally impassive face. "What's wrong commander."

Gendo didn't reply but pushed a sheet of paper towards the scientist who picked it up and glanced over it. She looked back at the commander concern dawning on her face. "But this is impossible, how could they know."

Gendo stood up and placed his hands on the desk. "It doesn't matter they know what matters is that they will be arriving tomorrow to make the modifications to 01 and you are to allow them full access to the unit but once they are finished I need to make sure we will still have control. Is that understood?"

Ritsuko nodded. "It will be done."

Misato was wondering why she was here when she felt the gaze of Gendo on her. "Katsuragi you are going to pick up the third child when he arrives."

Misato nodded then took the file from Ritsuko as Gendo dismissed them.

Ritsuko watched from the command room above the eva cage as the techs worked on the entry plug. She was slightly upset when the techs had first arrived they were unimpressed with the evas. And she was further upset when they began to work on the entry plug with what seemed prior knowledge of the electronics used to interface the pilot and the eva. The techs had worked all day and were now finishing the final details. Ritsuko watched as a tech walked down the service ramp carrying what looked like a canister by a handle. When the tech reached the others they took the canister and slid it into the proper spot and the system they had spent the day working on glowed to life. A tech slipped into the seat and placed a helmet on his head. After a few moments he took the helmet off and gave thumbs up and the techs gave a cheer and began to round up their equipment.

When the techs had left Ritsuko and her crew made their way to the cage containing unit 01 and the modified entry plug. Maya quickly activated her laptop and began to check the systems. Ritsuko gazed at the helmet and gently lifted it from the seat and turned it over. She looked inside and noticed that there were many small sensor plates built into the helmet. She turned her attention away from the helmet when she heard maya gasp. Moving over she looked over the bridge bunnies' shoulder at the screen and felt her jaw drop.

Misato was speeding once more. She was cursing herself for trusting Asuka to wake her up on time. Rounding the last corner she saw the train station just ahead. When she pulled to a stop she was opening the door to her car when the alarm went out. Cursing herself even more she raced into the station. Looking about she spotted a young man standing off to the side with a large duffle bag at his feet. When she walked up to him he turned his head and gazed at her through some very dark sunglasses. It was then that Misato noticed the glove on his right hand, but she put that off believing it to be a fashion statement or something.

"Ikari Shinji?" The purple haired woman asked.

Shinji glanced up at her. "Yeah I am Shinji but no I am not Ikari. I gave up that name the day he left me behind you can call me Shinji but if you have to call me by any other name you can call me by how my opponents call me."

Misato cocked her head slightly as she watched him pick up the duffel bag and started to walk towards the exit. "And what do your opponents call you?"

As Shinji was about to answer an explosion rocked the station and Shinji turned to her with a wicked grin on his face that sent a shiver running down Misato's back.

Shinji turned and smiled back at her. "Akuma."

A/N I know this is short but considering this is my first Eva fic I am a tad bit nervous about posting it. Anyways the next ch are going to be longer I just like to see how the prologue is taken if it is good then I will continue id it isn't then I won't waste time writing a fic that I don't feel like writing.


	2. Chapter 2

A boy and his tanks

Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so if you sue all you will get is the bill from your lawyer but otherwise the disclaimer is the same as the preview.

Misato stared at Shinji as another explosion went off. Shinji nodded towards the exit.

"Shouldn't we be going miss . . ."

Misato found her voice. "Katsuragi Misato." She replied while she started walking towards the exit.

Shinji paused to blink a few times as he stepped out into the sunlight. His vision quickly cleared as he saw several VTOL's streak towards the nearby hill side. AS they neared Misato's car Shinji quickly dumped his bag in the back seat and opened the passenger side door and climbed in. Misato moved quickly around the car and climbed in behind the wheel. As she started the car she noticed Shinji looking in the back seat at all of the batteries next to his bag. When he looked back at Misato she gave him a sheepish smile to which Shinji laughed.

The car whipped around a corner as Misato found herself trying to understand this young man. Most people would have started screaming by now with her driving however Shinji asked if this was as fast as her car could go, and when she said no it wasn't he gave her a funny look until she slowly increased her speed.

The car was moving quickly over an open expanse of road, when Misato noticed out of the corner of her eye the VTOL's suddenly backing off as a massive creature appeared. Reacting on instinct she slammed on the brakes and pulled Shinji down below the glass while yelling get down. Shinji only had a few seconds to contemplate why she was doing this when the widows suddenly lit up and he heard a sound like that of a freight train roaring towards them. Then the world went crazy as the car flipped over and rolled off the road.

When the car finally settled on its side Shinji found himself nestled comfortably (or uncomfortably depending on your tastes) in between Misato's rather ample cleavage. Pulling his head back he gasped for air and noticed the blazing blush on the young woman's face. Bracing himself he quickly pushed his way up and opened the passenger door. Climbing out he braced his feet and reached back in and offered his right hand to Misato. She gave him a questioningly look as she took his hand and suddenly squeaked when she was suddenly hauled upwards and out of the car and the swung over the side and placed safely on the ground before Shinji dropped down beside her.

"How did you do that?" Misato asked as she straightened her dress.

"Well I work out quiet a bit." Before she could ask again Shinji walked over to the roof of the car and began to push it and as the car wobbled he gave it one massive shove and with a groan and squeal of metal the car rolled over and onto its wheels.

"Alright let's go Mrs. Katsuragi."

"Misato." Shinji paused and glanced over the roof of the car.

"Call me Misato."

Shinji's maniacal grin came back and he nodded his head. Once the car was under way again Shinji was contemplating the scenery when he felt something fall in his lap. Glancing down he saw a small booklet with the welcome to NERV written in big block letters across the top.

"So this is what Mr. Ikari has been up to." Grinning he began to thumb through the booklet.

Misato dug about for her cell phone and when she finally found it quickly placed her call. After a hurried conversation Shinji felt the car make a very sharp turn and he braced his knee against the dash board to keep himself from sliding into the door never looking up from the booklet. When Misato saw the tunnel she grinned and began to swerve to get Shinji's attention. She was slightly miffed that he didn't even look up he just braced his knees against the dash and ignored her driving. She snapped back to attention in time to slam on the brakes to keep from over shooting the express train's parking spot. Feeling embarrassed she glanced at Shinji only to see him still absorbed in the booklet.

"Well were here now all we have to do is wait for the express to get us there."

Shinji just nodded and kept reading till a bright light illuminated his window. Turning he felt his jaw drop at the first sight of the geo front. "wow" was all he could say.

Misato just laughed as their ride came to an abrupt halt.

…….

"Your lost."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Alright smart ass, if you know so much how do you know we are lost?"

Shinji grinned. "Easy we passed junction 42 block B six times now."

Misato stopped and stared at the junction box on the wall. "If we passed it so many times why didn't you say so?"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

The argument grew so heated both failed to hear the intercom crackle over head. Misato was contemplating weather or not she could get away with killing Shinji when the elevator door opened to reveal her long time friend.

"Uh. Hi Ritsuko."

Ritsuko Akagi shook her head as she gazed at the purple haired woman. "You got lost again didn't you."

"I told you, we were lost."

Misato whirled on the young man. "OH WHO ASKED YOU!!!"

Shinji was about to reply when he caught sight of what Ritsuko was wearing and gave a soft whistle. Hearing the whistle Ritsuko felt her face begin to burn. "Tell me doctor is that the standard scientist uniform?"

Ritsuko stared at the young man. I_Did he just make a pass at me./I _"No I am wearing this will I was checking on some readings in the eva cage."

AS she turned back to Misato she swore she heard him mutter. "Damn."

Misato shrugged as Ritsuko stared at her.

……

Gendo Ikari was worried. He had expected his Shinji to be a bit more docile but instead he was making a pass at Doctor Akagi. Fuyutsuki watched as Gendo stood up from behind his desk and moved to the small elevator that would take him to the eva observation room. "Fuyutsuki take command it is time I met the third."

When Gendo disappeared from sight Fuyutsuki sighed. "Well this is going to be interesting."

Maya Ibuki turned slightly hearing the second in command speak like that. "What do you mean by that sir?"

Fuyutsuki looked down at the bridge bunny. "Well Shinji is Ikari's son and he has recently reappeared so this will be there first meeting in quite some time and the way Shinji has been acting it will prove to most interesting."

Maya nodded and turned back to computer she was working at.

…..

Ritsuko and Misato were stumped. The elevator ride had been quiet while Shinji had his nose buried in the book but that wasn't what had bothered them. What bothered them was that this Shinji was not acting like the report said he would be like. Ritsuko was truly stumped Gendo's plan was for Shinji to be submissive and spineless but as she looked at the boy he was neither of those things in fact this Shinji was like a fighter relaxed yet ready to strike if needed.

The elevator chimed softly as it reached the required floor. I_'This will get his attention'/I _Ritsuko thought to herself, but before the door could open a massive explosion rocked the facility and the lights in the elevator died. "Well that was interesting." Came Shinji's calm voice from the darkness.

….

Gendo picked himself up off the floor and looked about. "Fuyutsuki what is our condition?"

A monitor on the nearby wall lit up. "We just took a massive hit apparently our calculations were off on how long it would take the angel to recover."

Gendo nodded and glanced down at the cat walk running in front of the eva cages only to see it empty of people. "What is the current location of the third child?"

Fuyutsuki spoke to someone off screen and Gendo waited patiently for the report. "He is currently stuck in the main elevator along with Dr. Akagi and Mrs. Katsuragi. It will take work crews about 5 minutes to restore power to the elevator."

Gendo sighed; things were not going as planned. "Send Rei out."

Fuyutsuki nodded and the monitor clicked off.

……

A young blue haired girl was wheeled down the cat walk towards the blue painted Evangelion. Doctors quickly seated the poor girl inside the plug and stepped back as the girl disappeared from sight. They quickly made their way out of the cages mentally wishing the poor girl luck in her fight.

Fuyutsuki gazed at the monitor showing the eva at it's launch platform. Maya turned back to him. "Unit 00 is ready sir."

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Launch."

Maya nodded and triggered the computer sending the signal to the launch ramps sending the massive eva rocketing upwards. Fuyutsuki was glad he had the monitors sound turned off he didn't want to hear the cries of pain coming from the injured girl.

…..

Sachiel was making his way through the city when a noise unlike the others caused him to stop. Turning towards the sound it watched as a blue and white eva appeared. Sachiel growled at this new threat. When the eva didn't budge or respond to his challenge Sachiel moved closer raising its arms in preparation for any surprise attack. Two locking mechanisms released and the eva seemed to hunch over. The angel walked right up to the eva and poked it seeing what kind of reaction he would get.

The reaction was instantaneous the eva's eyes lit up and sachiel suddenly found himself laying on the ground with a crazed eva trying to bash its head in. Reacting quickly he pulled his arms in and sent its two rams into the evas shoulders lifting it off the ground and high into the air. Sachiel released the rams and rolled aside as the eva crashed back to earth leaving a sizable indentation in the street. Once back on its feet the angel watched the eva for a few seconds to see if it would get back up but seeing that it wasn't moving any longer the angel quickly lost interest and went back towards the center of the town and his goal.

……

Misato reached into her pocket as her cell phone began to ring. "Katsuragi."

"We have sent the first out to keep the angel busy you will have power in a few moments." A click and the line went dead.

Misato placed the phone back in her pocket and turned to Shinji and Ritsuko. "We will have power in a moment."

As soon as she finished speaking the lights in the elevator flickered and they heard the electric hum of the elevator as it dropped the last few feet and the door slid open. The room was dark but it didn't seem to bother Shinji in the least as he walked down the cat walk away from the two women. Shinji stopped and turned facing the eva still cloaked in darkness. When Shinji turned his head back towards them Ritsuko could have sworn that his eyes glowed a faint red behind his shades. She reached over and flicked on the lights trying to figure out if what she saw was real or not.

Shinji looked back towards the eva as the lights kicked in and he smiled. "Well this is the infamous unit 01. I must say the paint job is tacky but other wise I like it."

Ritsuko walked over to stand beside him. "Well it was Mr. Ikari's idea for the paint scheme."

Shinji nodded. "Ah that explains a lot I always thought the old fart was color blind. Speaking of which I suppose he wants me to pilot it."

"That is correct." Shinji and the two women glanced up towards the observation window to see Gendo coolly looking down upon them as if he were a god judging them as lowly mortals.

Shinji nodded towards the man. "Hello Mr. Ikari."

Gendo was slightly taken aback by the coldness in Shinji's voice. "Hello third."

Ritsuko and Misato felt as if a bomb was about to go off and as another explosion shook the complex Ritsuko looked up towards Gendo. "Where is Rei?"

"She has been disabled by the angel and now our only choice is for the third to fight."

"But he isn't ready." Misato called out.

"He only needs to sit in it the eva will take care of the rest."

Misato was about to yell back when she heard a soft chuckle that slowly turned into a maniacal laughter. "So you want me to just sit in it, and tell me how are you going to make me sit in it if I don't want to pilot it."

Gendo smirked and pressed a small button the control panel next to him. Shinji glanced about as the doors opened revealing several section 2 agents coming from both ends of the cat walk. "These gentlemen will assist you in entering the cockpit."

Shinji laughed again catching Gendo off guard. "Well normally that might have worked however you can't force me into the cockpit for a very simple reason." Shinji raised his arms and a small ripping sound could be heard as his fingers extended into metal claws and two cylindrical tubes ripped through the surface of his forearms. "I am not human."

A/N Alright this ch is doen and for those who keep asking this is not a Eva/Street Fighter cross over the only reason Shinji is called Akuma is that Akuma was my nickname in my old home town so I though Shinji would like to have a good nick name as well.


End file.
